Miles Away
by BVBforever201
Summary: When three men, who they know nothing about, take Alice away because she is a chain and lock her up like an animal, what do they do? Can they save her... Or will it be up to the B-Rabbit to save herself? AlicexOz, Songfic "Miles Away" by Winger, Rated T.


(Alice POV)

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The three men dressed in black stood in front of us. How did they know I was a chain? What did they want from me? And how did they even know chains existed? I could tell Pandora had nothing to do with this; they all seemed scared for me.

_So this is love, or so you tell me  
as you're walking, out the door  
Months go by, and I know for certain  
It's not the love, I'm looking for_

"She isn't a chain." Gil finally spoke up. I couldn't believe that either, the man that I absolutely hated just tried to save me? Maybe Gil was more than what I thought he was. Oz stiffened with fear as he put a hand on my back, comforting me. I gripped his arm a bit tighter, I was scared too. One of the men, that made Gil look like he was four feet tall, looked over Gil.

_Sometimes, just for a moment,  
I reach out; hope you're still there_

"Stay out of this." his deep voice said. Gil nodded in agreement and stepped back, as if he was becoming the 14 year old gilbert again. One of the men walked towards Oz and I.

"I'll be taking this." he said, pointing to me. I heard Sharon gasp and break-down in tears. Break covered her eyes and hugged her with his free arm.

"No, you won't." Oz said, taking me in his arms and stepping back.

_Miles away,  
No; you're never turning back,  
I just can't wait anymore  
Miles away,  
Nothing left of what we had,  
Just when I needed you most...  
You were miles away..._

(Oz POV)

Could I save her? What did they want from her? Did Pandora plan this? Who were these people? I snapped back into reality when the man placed his hands on my shoulders. My arms became weak, and Alice fell out of my hands. Another man put handcuffs on Alice.

"No!" I screamed. "You can't do this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears rolled down my face as I dropped to the ground. "No…" I whispered, but they were already gone.

"Master!" Gil yelled, dropping to my level.

"I need her…" I whispered to Gil. Sharon ran to me and wrapped her arms around me as we silently cried into each other's shoulders.

_It's hard to tell, what you're going through  
you kept your feelings locked inside of you  
Open your heart, and chances are,  
what you're feeling, I'm feeling' too_

_If only, just for a moment,  
hold on, to the dreams that we had_

(Alice POV)

They locked me in room, as if I was some sort of- Animal. They labeled the room "Rabbit", and they fed me some sort of grain. I didn't eat it; I feared it was poisonous. What was really scary was when I overheard some of the men talking about how one of the chains had died. More importantly, I missed _him_. Oz. I wanted to see him again. I needed him.

But he was miles and miles away.

_Miles away,  
No; you're never turning' back,  
I just can't wait anymore  
Miles away,  
Nothing' left of what we had,  
Just when I needed you most  
you were miles away_

(Oz POV)

It had been a week since they had taken Alice. I hardly ate, I couldn't sleep, and she was the only thing on my mind. I curled into a ball on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_Alice!" I screamed "Please! Don't die on me now!" _

"_Oz…" and those where her last words, before falling into a deep sleep… forever._

"No!" I screamed, jolting awake. I looked at my window. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"My love."

_When times were tough, and you were down and out  
who was there by your side?  
Now you've gone; I'm so tired of being alone...  
With only your promises…_

XxxxoxxxX

I sat in the sand and watched the wave's crash. The sun looked like it was rising out of the water. I traced her name in the sand and drew a heart around it.

_Alice_.

She was gone… forever. 'No, she isn't. Oh stop, don't lie to yourself, you'll have to face the ugly truth, Oz. she's not coming back. She's going to get killed.' I thought. I couldn't handle the thought of it. How could she be gone? I closed my eyes and held my hand out, pretending like she was going to be there to grab it. Then, my eyes widened. Something did grab my hand. I looked at what had just taken my hand.

_Loneliness just fades away,  
Thoughts of you; just memories  
No crying now, for what we're missing'  
Time won't forget what you meant to me_

_Hold me, just for a moment  
Hold on, to the dreams that we had_

There she was, sitting next to me in the sand, her hand in mine. She looked at the tracing of her name and heart in the sand.

"That's cute, did you do that?" she asked.

"I… I- How did you? Is this real…. Alice?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe she was here! I was so happy!

She laughed, "Did you really think they could keep the B-Rabbit locked in a cage? Ha!" she snorted. "Although, I have to admit something," she said. I turned in the sand to face her. She took my other hand. I felt my cheeks burn a bit, and I knew she could tell. The gaze she gave me said: "I see that!"

_Miles away,  
No; you're never turning back,  
I just can't wait anymore  
Miles away,  
Nothing left of what we had,  
Just when I needed you most, whoa-oh,  
Miles away,  
No; you're never turning' back,  
I just can't wait anymore,  
Miles away,  
Nothing left of what we had,  
Just when I needed you most..._

"I wouldn't have left that horrid place if it wasn't for you, Oz. You're more than a manservant." She said. Then, she pressed her lips on mine. I was shocked for a minute, but then I kissed back, enjoying the words she had spoken to me, and the fact that she loved me back… and that my feelings for her could finally be expressed. She pulled back for air, and hugged me.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Oz. And you know what else?"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to thank you… For showing me what love really is."

_You were miles away…_


End file.
